


snoopy

by drunkredguy



Category: Peanuts, snoopy - Fandom, snoopy the dog
Genre: Snoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkredguy/pseuds/drunkredguy
Summary: warning: violence, death.
Kudos: 3





	snoopy

Snoopy woke up and thought it would be a good idea to kill everybody. He got a knife and went around stabbing Charlie Brown and the other kids. "This is for fucking ruining my writing career, motherfucker." Shouted the dog towards the children. Then he turned to the adults. "All you fucking do is mumble. I can't understand what the fuck you are saying and it is fucking pissing me off." He stabbed to death every last adult in the neighborhood and then headed towards the school where the teachers were.

He broke in and screeched. "You're all motherfucking going to die."

The adults there didn't understand what the hell the dog was saying because he was just barking loudly. They can't understand dog. They saw he had a knife and shrugged because school shootings happen every week, and so a knife is a new welcoming hell.

"Whatever." Said one of the adults as Snoopy approached them with a knife and stabbed them to death. "Okay. At least it's not a school shooting. Again. God damn I'm so bored of those. There's probably going to be one later today, I guess."

Suddenly Lucy broke into the school with an AK-47 and began shooting at everybody.

"God damn it." Said one of the teachers. "This fucking shit again. Whatever. God school shootings are boring. Can't you people come kill us with like bombs or something new?"

Suddenly Charlie Brown rose from the dead and stabbed his dog to death. "This is for fucking killing me, you piece of shit."

Everyone had a pizza party.


End file.
